Not the Grandest Place
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: A rant. For me. For you. For the people we know. For everyone. This is a rant for the people who aren't perfect, the imperfect ones. This story is a set of problems that we share. Inspired by P!NK's song, "What about us?"
1. -Chase- African-American

A rant. For me. For you. For the people we know. For everyone. This is a rant for the people who aren't perfect, the imperfect ones. This story is a set of problems that we share. Inspired by P!NK's song, "What about us?"

* * *

Origin of this Fanfiction:  
I had just gotten home from school when I heard my brother was sick. Turns out he threw up in my mother's car on his seat. Then my mom puts MY blanket over it so he could still sit in his seat. Also, I can see the mask he threw up in. I was mad so I asked my mom, why my blanket. She got mad saying that if it was anyone else I would help clean up the vomit. I said, "I don't do vomit!" Once she unlocked the door, I stalked upstairs, not bothering to do the alarm, shut the door, and started to work on my homework. Turning on my computer, I turned on my virtual course and YouTube. I clicked on "What about Us" one hour and started working. I haven't finished my work for today, I need to get on that. The lyrics in the song just got to me and I decided to write a story. Pouring my feelings, lyrics, and words onto the computer is what I plan to do. Some ships I may not like, you may not like, or the person you are having this read may not enjoy, but what matters is that the message is presented and that I tried my best. Multiple ships I can't express on the character's icon, so I won't put any ships. Just some characters, I will be in this story as Chase. If you suffer or have seen anyone suffer from these problems, please read and if you would like me to make a sequel to this I will. The title is focused on America and is written between the third and first point of view. God Bless us all, not America. The ships are Amy x Cara. Ian x Dan. Transgender Jonah x Hamilton. I hope you enjoy. On to the story!

* * *

"Bombing is Paris, France. For the second time this month, what else will become of this poor city? Elise Brian reporting for the one pm news." The Tv clicks as I turn it off with a stone cold face. All this old news on the news, but what about us?

We are searchlights, we can see in the dark We are rockets, pointed up at the stars

My phone buzzes and beeps almost falling off the nightstand, catching it before it falls off the stand, I check the caller id. Amy Cahill, it reads. On the phone, I hear Amy telling me to meet her in the abandoned parking lot. Since it's not trespassing, I agree to meet her there at eight. I turn on the YouTube app and watch different videos. My eyes avert to the suggested list and I scroll down to see a video. "The Logan Paul suicide forest controversy," it says. Interested I click it and the video shows up in front of my eyes. Listening to the video, my eyes open in fear. I can't believe he got away with this. And it's horrible for all the 'good' fame he has gotten with it. Gaining more than a million followers?! What's wrong with some people?!

* * *

We are billions of beautiful hearts  
And you sold us down the river too far

* * *

Watching a few more videos on mysterious theories, I get ready for the outing. I put on some ripped blue jeans, a bright blue t-shirt, and some white Adidas. I put on my purse and let it hang around my shoulder having its lengths extended to my waist. I put on some chapstick and drive to the destination. As I roll in, I see everyone having a jolly old time. Cara and Amy making out on a brown, small couch. Dan is on Ian's shoulders having the time of his life as he sings happily. I see in the corner of my eye, Jonah lying on Ham's chest. Though he has breasts, he still has a manly face and voice. I sigh and step out of my black car.

* * *

What about us?  
What about all the times you said you had the answers?  
What about us?  
What about all the broken happy ever afters?  
What about us?  
What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
What about love? What about trust?  
What about us?

* * *

Everyone stops what they're doing and rushes over to me and the girls suffocating me in their hugs. I smile slightly and look over to the boys: Ian, Ham, and Dan, to see if they could get me out of this predicament. I sweatdrop as Jonah's chest block out my vision, I smile and say, as well as I can with my mouth blocked, "I see you finally got your implants. That's a super brave move, how are you feeling?" Jonah just smiled at me, "I feel fine. My chest hurts a bit, but that's okay."

* * *

We are problems that want to be solved  
We are children that need to be loved  
We were willin', we came when you called  
But, man, you fooled us, enough is enough, oh

* * *

Suddenly I hear police sirens and see blue and red flashing lights. Two officers step out of a black car and point a gun at me. "Hands up!", they yell at me with no emotion on their faces. Tears start streaming down my chocolate colored cheeks, then they yell, "Tears won't save you now! What have you been doing to these poor people!" Amy runs over to the officers, "Sir! She hasn't done anything wrong! We are hanging out, that's all!" One nods to the other and they step back into the car, not even muttering an apology. After they leave, everyone looks at me and I stare at the black ground beneath me, striped with yellow lines. I ignore all of their shouts and yells, then step inside of my jet black car. I drive off, ignoring all of their calls and texts.

* * *

What about us?  
What about all the times you said you had the answers?  
What about us?  
What about all the broken happy ever afters?  
Oh, what about us?  
What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
Oh, what about love? What about trust?  
What about us?

* * *

As soon as I walk inside of my house, I turn my phone off and sit down at my glass table. Just staring down at my lap, I listen to the nothingness of everything and hear the clocks small ticks, and the occasional buzzing of the fridge. After a while, I lift up my head, place my elbow on the table, and place my head in the palm of my hand. My hand starts to get wet as I start crying, again. I wipe my tears, that are falling way too fast. I hate all the stereotypes of my people, this country's actions, and those officers. I cry angrily and keep doing so as I walk up the stairs with blurry vision.

* * *

Oh, what about us?  
What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
What about love? What about trust?  
What about us?

* * *

I strip of my clothing and step into the shower, not even bothering to put on the cap. I turn the knob and let the cold water hit me, I shiver and turn it more over to the left. While the water heats up, through the glass of my shower, I look at my naked self in the mirror. My beautiful complexion, my parents told me, is what makes me the person I am. It's just too much, some days I feel suicidal, some I just feel depressed, some I feel happy on just till' a point in the day. Grabbing my head violently in distress, I bang it against the shower tiles. 'Stop it!' my mind is telling me, I listen but after a little more banging. God. I hate my life sometimes, I think to myself. The water has heated up by now, I let it slip through my curly hair that lies straight as the water slickens it all the way to my shoulders.

Sticks and stones, they may break these bones But then I'll be ready, are you ready?  
It's the start of us, waking up, come on  
Are you ready? I'll be ready I don't want control, I want to let go  
Are you ready? I'll be ready  
'Cause now it's time to let them know  
We are ready, what about us?

* * *

The people all around me tell me that I stupid, I'm ugly, I'm crazy." The last one came from my younger brother. It's just too much. My parents ask me why I'm so rude to him and nice to other people. I just don't see it that way. I guess I want people to see me differently from others. People hurt, not just the stuff they throw at me. Whether it's the words, the items, or the looks, it still hurts.

* * *

What about us?  
What about all the times you said you had the answers?  
So what about us?  
What about all the broken happy ever afters?  
Oh, what about us?  
What about all the plans that ended in disaster?  
Oh, what about love? What about trust?  
What about us?

* * *

The water mixes in with the salty tears that of some I swallow. It hurts, so bad, that I don't think anyone would understand. Except for well, I guess, my friends. They don't hurt me like I expect them to. I've been in here for so long that the water has turned a bit cold, I turn the knob to the right, and turn off the water. I slide the door open and let the cold hit me. Well, I guess there's something that cheers me up and lets me be childish. The mirror has been fogged up, so I draw words and pictures, laughing I dry off and put on my pajamas, then walk out and sit on the bed. I lay back and end up lying on my pillow. I pull up my covers to my chin and go to sleep. Hopefully, I'll feel better in the morning. Like I normally do.

* * *

What about us?  
What about us?  
What about us?  
What about us?  
What about us?  
What about us?

* * *

Thank you for reading! I honestly love all of you guys. Chapte two coming out tonight hopefully. Just know that I love you, even if you feel that no one else does. Writing this and listening to the song has honestly brought me to tears. Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues or What about Us

* * *

-Chapter 2: Jonah- *Sneak Peek*

* * *

It's hard being famous. Especially when you've committed a sin in the viewer's eyes. I, Jonah Wizard, has changed genders. Shocking right, well not to me. My followers don't understand. All these hateful comments just make me hate myself. But my boyfriend helps me through it all and so do my friends, if I didn't have them, I don't know what I would have done with myself.  
I mean, my life was hard enough being a star, but now.  
Changing genders? It's scared me, but I went through with it. Tonight Ham and I are going out for our five year anniversary. I've heard through Ian, that he's going to propose to me.  
It was hard enough coming out, but marriage! Way harder in my opinion. But I know that my true followers, family, and friends will be by my side always!  
Well, now time for dinner! I place on some black flats, a black dress with silver sparkles, pearl earrings, red lipsticks, and place my hair into a fancy bun. I walk to my driveway where Ham is waiting for me.  
We start driving, but out the side of my eye and the side mirror, I see a driver fumbling around and driving very close to us.  
I warn Ham, so he drives to the side.  
The woman drives to each side bumping other cars, the ones in front of us. It stops, and then the drunk driver bumps hard into the back of my car. I'm sitting in the back seat, and watch as all the objects fly in the car, including my purse. I see in front of me, what I never wanted to see. Ham hitting his head on the dashboard and steering wheel.  
The airbags in front of him puff up and he hits them too, then I see blood emitting through his head and ears, seeing the gash on the back of his head, I automatically feel sick. Maybe it's just because the car is spinning out of control, or maybe it's because my boyfriend is being brutally hurt. I start crying, ruining my mascara, and see it and Ham's blood seeps into the seat of the car. His blood also seeps into his tuxedo and the airbag, the last thing I hear and see is Ham turned around looking at me with his face caked in his own blood and covered with horrible cuts and bruises and hear him saying, "I love you, Jonah."  
*Read more in the next chapter.*


	2. -Jonah- Transgender

It's hard being famous. Especially when you've committed a sin in the viewer's eyes. I, Jonah Wizard, has changed genders. Shocking right, well not to me. My followers don't understand. All these hateful comments just make me hate myself. But my boyfriend helps me through it all and so do my friends, if I didn't have them, I don't know what I would have done with myself.  
I mean, my life was hard enough being a star, but now. Changing genders? It's scared me, but I went through with it. Tonight Ham and I are going out for our five year anniversary. I've heard through Ian, that he's going to propose to me. It was hard enough coming out, but marriage! Way harder in my opinion. But I know that my true followers, family, and friends will be by my side always! Well, now time for dinner! I place on some black flats, a black dress with silver sparkles, pearl earrings, red lipsticks, and place my hair into a fancy bun. I walk to my driveway where Ham is waiting for me. We start driving, but out the side of my eye and the side mirror, I see a driver fumbling around and driving very close to us. I warn Ham, so he drives to the side. The woman drives to each side bumping other cars, the ones in front of us. It stops, and then the drunk driver bumps hard into the back of my car. I'm sitting in the back seat, and watch as all the objects fly in the car, including my purse. I see in front of me, what I never wanted to see. Ham hitting his head on the dashboard and steering wheel. The airbags in front of him puff up and he hits them too, then I see blood emitting through his head and ears, seeing the gash on the back of his head, I automatically feel sick. Maybe it's just because the car is spinning out of control, or maybe it's because my boyfriend is being brutally hurt. I start crying, ruining my mascara, and see it and Ham's blood seeps into the seat of the car. His blood also seeps into his tuxedo and the airbag, the last thing I hear and see is Ham turned around looking at me with his face caked in his own blood and covered with horrible cuts and bruises and hear him saying, "I love you, Jonah."

* * *

 **BOOM.**

* * *

It was hard to believe and accept that my one true love was gone. I'm still not over it, and I never will get him back. I've gained more followers in pity and sympathy. See how cruel people can be one day, as soon as something happens to their interest, they come back to you. Crying I step out of the shower and sit down on our bed now mine. I remember how every night he would hold my hand and we would fall asleep with our fingers intertwined, no more of that. Even though he was rough and calloused, he had a soft and gentle touch. I still cry myself to sleep though it's been months. The doctors said I was lucky to survive the crash, I heard that the car blew up and ignited flames due to the gasoline. The driver, as soon as she recovered, was placed in jail for drunk driving. It's weird how you take everything for granted, but as soon as your gone you feel like you've done something horrible. I feel like Ham would say that it's okay, everyone does it. But, he's not here and it's all my fault. Nobody to stop me from feeling this way. I plop down all the way and let my body drown in the pillow and mattress and push me back up. I place my hands in front of my face in a playful and childish manner, spreading my fingers to see all of the bruises and peeled skin. I have gotten badly hurt from that incident and it hurts to move that night. Sometimes I remember the accident and it hurts to feel all the pain and hurt I had to endure again. I've gained a bad case of anorexia and PTSD. I've turned Bi-Polar for some reason and I have gained a lot of weight and feeling in my stomach. Well, I guess I still have to go over to Chase's. She's made me a dress for Ham's funeral that's in two weeks.

* * *

I step into my car and drive over to her house. It's normal sized yet super pretty and grand in its own way. I ring the doorbell and watch as she peeps out of the blinds. She unlocks the door and lets me in giving a grand hug. Suddenly her eyes widen and she steps away. "What's wrong?" I ask as curiosity gets the best of me. She hurriedly says "Nothing. Nothing. I just forgot something.". I nod and walk upstairs to her room and doubles over in pain as my stomach starts to hurt. She rushes into her dressmaking and sewing room. She pulls out this black dress that has a black ribbon around the middle and lace at the bottom, the neckline, and sleeves that end at the crease in my arm. She pulls out a pair of black satin gloves and a dark veil. I thank her profusely then entail her about my problems. She nods the waits until after the rant to ask, "Has it occurred to you that, you may be pregnant?" That's what her eyes widened about at the door, I facepalm then tell her I haven't. She tells me to wait a moment and walks into her bathroom and comes back holding a pregnancy test. I ask her as she plans to be single until she's 24, she hurries me into the restroom without an answer. I follow the directions and wait for five minutes without looking, after those five minutes pass, I look down at the test and horror dawns on me. I see two red lines in front of me and suddenly start to feel lightheaded. I'm pregnant and the baby doesn't have a father. I yell and Chase suddenly rushes to the door. I open it and start to cry my heart out onto her black shirt, dusted with gold air spray at the edges. I sob, "I'm PREGNANT, Chase! Pregnant!" She pats my back awkwardly, in the position we're in it's hard to pat my back. She then moves her hand up and strokes my hair gently, I remember that Ham used to do that and sob some more. She continues to stroke until I let out my last sob, and stop crying silently. She removes her hand and tells me that it's okay and that we all will support me. I sadly smile and let her make me something sweet since I eating for two, she allows me to live in her house since someone needs to afford my cravings. At first, I refuse saying that it would be too much. "No, honey. That wouldn't do, you need help with a child. You're a single mother, I can help you." she argues softly. I agree on the second attempt as I let her talk me into it. She tells me that she has five extra rooms. The baby can have one as their bedroom, another as the play and changing room, and one can be her bedroom. She smiles at me and I sadly smile back. She tells me when to take maternity leave at my job, I smile and take in the information.

* * *

The next week at work, I walk into the office and into my cubicle. As soon as I sit down, I paraded with balloons. Someone, Chase, had told them about my pregnancy. Last week, I found out that I would be having twin girls, the balloons were pink, and they also brought me a vanilla cake decorated with fondant cradles and pink icing spelling out 'It's a girl!'. Of course at least one person in the office hates you, and that person was Patterson. He's sneaky and doesn't agree with my life decisions since I didn't date him. To be honest, I really freaking hated this guy and still continue to. He slid over and through everyone, "Oi. What's this I hear about the slut being pregnant?" My ears start to water as this pregnancy has made me really sensitive. The employees gang up around him, ready to throw punches in my honor. I see Martha in the corner of my eye mouthing, "I'll let you punch him, I'll distract him for you." To that, I giggled and Patterson heard. "What you laughin' at whore?! Nobody likes you. This," he points all around, "is because we feel sorry for you, which I don't. Screw you, Jonah!" I start to cry and Martha picks me up from my chair and punches him and while he's dazed, she allows me to punch him too. He holds his cheek and nose and spits on me, then walks away. I can hear him being ganged up on by some of the employees hear, they must really like me. I smile and let Sasha wipe the spit off of my shirt. She then pulls out a cupcake and puts a bit of the forsting on my nose playfully. We all laugh, and I take the frosting off and eat it. That day, instead of working, we partied.


End file.
